Talk:Chara/@comment-34687769-20181004235454/@comment-34687769-20181005230310
Now let's past to the next comment. "You know what's really annoying? People like you who say these things without giving it any thought." I will ignore this obvious cursing of me because I want a healthy discussion and if I answer this I will lose my patience and would start arguing which is something I don't wanna do. "You say the reason Chara killed him/herself wasn't that they wanted to start a war? Uh huh, that's where you're wrong. Why else would they do that? Can you think of a better reason why Chara KILLED him/herself? I don't think so, because there is no other reason, what other explanation could there possibly be? Chara had a good life with Asriel and them, so s/he weren't unhappy." Because they wanted to free monster kind. (It is implied that Chara had been suffering from an incredible pressure because of they being the "hope of all humans and monsters" and the Angel of the Prophecy, but as this is just a theory I will not use this argument) Why is so difficult to understand that Chara wants to free the monsters that treated them so good? Chara has found everything that they wanted: a family, people who love them, and an entire race who thinks that they would be able to do much more than they could possibly think. And, besides that, Chara was feeling guilty for almost killing Asgore, one of the reasons behind they choose Buttercup Poison as the form of the suicide. Because that would make them suffer the same as Asgore suffered when Chara and Asriel make that mistake. Chara was (in their mind) the Angel of the Prophecy, so freeing the monster kind was their duty. That's the other explanation. "If you saw those tapes in the True Pacifist route, then you know that Chara came up with a plan to break the barrier and free the monsters. There are two ways to pass through the barrier, and both of them involve killing and Chara chose to kill himself/herself. Which was more efficient because then Chara could take over Asriel's body and use his powers. Now granted, Chara wouldn't know if whether or not s/he could do that, but the fact that Asriel said that, "they were carrying their own body" proves that Chara had a plan in mind, and it wasn't to free the monsters. But to destroy humanity." It was possible that Chara would have a theory that they would be able to control Asriel's body? Yes, it is, but as you stated, Chara wouldn't know if they could do that, so it was more probably for them to kill Asriel then themselves to be able to destroy humankind, so in this situation, they would have more assurance that they could control the body. Ah... Chara doesn't have any other plan except the one they have done with Asriel. This is asserted for Chara's genocide dialogue. ''''Our plan '''had failed, hadn't it?' Chara explicitly says that the plan was not only theirs but both of them. It was Chara and Asriel's plan, not only Chara's. If you want more proof, why Chara would have the work to carry their own body just to make the humans attack Charasriel if they could only wait until they start killing the first human to start the war? And why can't Chara bring their own body to the bed of flowers to have themselves rest in the flowers they loved? "I think there's something that you're overlooking just because Chara is a child, doesn't mean they're not able to commit something as awful as killing someone. Some children are able to commit such things because that's who they are. And if you take into account the reason WHY Chara hated humanity, then its really no surprise that Chara would have those kinds of thoughts in their head. Especially if they were abused." I'm not denying that a child can kill someone, I'm just saying that Chara would not have such an intention because they were happy with their new family. It was strange that they would put everything to lose if they could only remain Underground and ignore the humans? I am not denying that Chara was the better person in the world, because they were not like Asriel himself stated, I'm just saying that maybe Chara would not want to destroy humanity if they were already happy and their revenge would cost their life to it.